Viner
Viner= Description Viner is a small, unstable skeleton, standing at 5' tall. He lives in a small cave in Waterfall. Viner's bones are very brittle, and have many small cracks and holes in them. Small shards of bone and dust are constantly coming off of him, to the point that it's a wonder he hasn't completely blown away yet. The most notable crack is the one on his forehead. His mouth is shaped more like a beak than anything else, and he has no teeth. He has a tail that splits into three spokes at the very end of it. The only clothes Viner wears are his Boots. He's obsessed with his Boots. There is nothing in the world that is allowed to come between him and his Boots. Viner is not mentally sound. His ideas almost always seem crazy to everyone around him, but to him, they're the only thing that make sense. History Viner's earliest memory is finding his Boots. He was in a cave at the time, and found the boots on a dead adventurer. The moment he picked them up, he knew that they were all that mattered in life. Since then, he has been doing whatever seemingly crazy ideas come to mind, without putting much thought into it. He started accumulated a lot of strange materials from all across The Underground, and is hoarding them somewhere secret. What the purpose of them is is unknown. Relationships Family *Boots *:Viner is convinced that his Boots are sentient, and that they are his only family member. Friends *Ina *:Viner once approached Ina, and wouldn't quit talking to her until they had formed a friendship. She repaired his Boots once. Acquaintances Viner tends to scare off most people with his odd personality. Canon Interaction Stats *HP: 200 *AT: 20 *Df: 5 ACTS *Check *Listen *Talk *Move Quotes "Heyyy! Can I interest you in some slightly used shoestrings?" Encounter "Wooo!" Neutral "Hoo hoo!" Neutral "Boots doesn't like you." Neutral "No! No no no!" Neutral "Wait you want to hear my story? Welllllllll! Once upon a time I was traveling through a big, dark, scary cave in the dark..." #1 "I fell on a rock. Do you know what it's like to fall on a rock?" #2 "It's like suddenly running into a wall but you're actually a skeleton so it doesn't hurt!" #3 "Oh wait you're not a skeleton! Silly me. Hey do you want to be a skeleton?" #4 "I like being a skeleton. Being a skeleton is what let me find Boots!" #5 "I like Boots." #6+ "Yeah let's talk! Boots wants to talk!" Talk "No! Stop! Don't steal Boots!" Move "Heeeeeeeeee!" Move Flavor Text *This skeleton looks like he's about to fall apart. Check *Viner approaches! Encounter *Dust is flying everywhere. Neutral *Viner tries to do a jig. He fails. Neutral *Viner looks lovingly down at his boots. Neutral *Viner removes his arm for a second, then puts it back on. Neutral *Viner gasps in joy. #1 *Viner rubs his hands together. #2 *Viner wiggles his fingers at you. #3 *Viner laughs at himself. #4 *Viner strikes a pose. #5 *Viner looks lovingly down at his boots. #6+ *Viner gives you a thumbs up, then stands with his Boot in the air for a while. Talk *You move a little closer. Viner freaks out. Move *You move a little closer. Viner throws a temper tantrum. Move Trivia *Viner is ambidexterous. |-|Boots= "Lies. Lies. It's all lies! Only Dusty understands. Only Dusty knows. And Dusty will help me hide in the shadows until I'm ready to put my plan in motion! Ahahaha!" Description Boots is an ordinary pair of Boots. The right Boot has a small heart embroidered on the inside of the leg. Boots is a sentient pair of Boots that is Hell-bent on taking over everything known to monster kind. It has thus far been far from successful. Its problem is that in order to be able to do anything, Boots must be worn by someone weak in the mind so that it can convince them of its terrible schemes. Because all of its hosts are weak, they are also incapable. History Boots has had a few hosts before Viner. All of which have perished due to its hair-brained schemes it forces them to partake in. Breet Nictor Helvetica -TBA- Viner Viner has been the longest running host that Boots has ever had. His personality already suited what Boots needed, and despite looking like he is about to fall apart, Viner is much more sturdy than the previous hosts. Boots was found by Viner in a cave, and was an easy mind to grab. At the time, Boots simply wanted to get out of the cave and back out to where people could find it and put it on, so it told Viner to take it to the store. Viner had already decided that Boots was the best thing that had ever happened to him in life, and refused. Since then, Boots has come to realize that Viner is the perfect host, and no longer wants to go back into circulation. It has been slowly making Viner prepare materials for its master plan to take over the Underground. Relationships Family *Viner *:Due to the parasitic nature of their relationship, Viner and Boots can somewhat be considered family. Friends Boots has no time for friends. Acquaintances Boots can't talk to people that aren't wearing it. Canon Interaction Were Viner and boots duo to appear in game, Boots would be an item that can be picked up after Viner's defeat (Not in True Pacifist route). If Boots is equipped, the protagonist would begin to hear voices from an unknown person telling them to do strange things. Later, it would be revealed that these voices are coming from Boots. If the player then attempts to unequip it, it will initiate a battle. If Boots is never equipped, this can be avoided entirely. Stats *HP: 1000 *AT: 1 *DF: 0 ACTS Quotes Flavor Text Trivia *Boots is a normal pair of Boots. *Boots is anything but a normal pair of Boots. Credit *Originally created by TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade Gallery Viner.jpg|Lovely art by The Seventh Soul Category:OC Category:Skeletons Category:Male